The Darkest of Times
by Cosette 24601
Summary: While neither Peter nor Lucy wanted to believe it, evidence kept piling up, proving Susan and Edmund had betrayed them, wanting the power of Narnia solely for themselves. But is all as horrid as it seems?
1. Treachery

If her own family could betray her, who else? This question had been stirring in Lucy's mind ever since Peter had told her about the accusations he was to impose on Susan and Edmund.

Perhaps it shouldn't have come as quite a shock. Susan had always been a reluctant Queen, Lucy and Peter knew that well. Susan had mentioned returning to their world more than once. _Oh, Narnia has no more need of us. If we named an heir, we could return and Narnia would stay strong,_ she would say. And…it was always Edmund who convinced her to stay. He always, always knew how to convince her. He could convince her to do anything. Lucy shivered a bit at that. She supposed she should not be so shocked… if Edmund had betrayed them, Susan would follow no doubt. Anywhere one of them went, so did the other.

But the idea of Edmund betraying them… Lucy hated to think it, but he had betrayed them before, hadn't he? And for riches and power. Which is exactly what this plan would have gotten them if it had worked.

"My lady?"

"W-what?" Lucy said, startled out of her dismal reverie and accidentally knocking over her ink.

"My lady! First this distraction, now knocking over ink? Is it their Majesties' return?" her lady-in-waiting, Lady Medea of Archenland, said, picking up some rags to begin cleaning the spill with.

"Well…yes. Edmund and Susan…Medea, what I say next will never leave this room," Lucy said, watching her absentmindedly, her mind still running through her disheveled thoughts.

"I would never betray my Queen's trust," Medea reassured. "What misgivings has your Majesty of them?"

"They…Peter plans to accuse them of fixing the war. The one he and I led against Archenland? They knew our every move! We had the superior army, but with their foresight, we had no choice but to retreat," Lucy said, visibly frustrated.

"And King Lune would never think to send spies to infiltrate your ranks. He is an honest man, but he would also no more turn down information freely given than would your royal brother in his place," Medea said, placing a hand on Lucy's arm.

"I suppose. Either way, our best strategy was to work out a treaty with King Lune. We were more concerned with knowing who betrayed us. So our spies set about to find out who…" she said, her thin fingers wrapping around her quill so tight that if Medea hadn't noticed and rescued the quill in time, she would have snapped it in half without even noticing.

"They found out the Just King and Gentle Queen had betrayed your Majesties? But that is simple impossible!" Medea exclaimed, blue-eyes wide at the startling information.

"That's what we both believed. But there is no other explanation," Lucy said, biting her lip. It was hard to speak of her siblings so, but at least it was only to someone she trusted well.

"Oh! My lady, I'm sure when they are accused, they will have some defense of themselves," Medea reassured.

"I hope so…" Lucy whispered, remembering all the fond memories she shared with her family, memories that were now tainted by these sinister suspicions. Then she shook her head. "It gets worse."

"How much more of an ultimate betrayal could this be?"

"Remember the meeting during the war where a group of hired assassins knew precisely where we were?" Lucy said. Medea nodded, having been there for Lucy. "Susan had been there that morning. She knew precisely where the tent was and when we left the meeting that morning, Peter had mentioned to the generals when we were meeting again. And if it hadn't been for the anonymous tip-off we had received, we would all have died."

"It must have been them then…everyone who knew would have been in the line of fire when the assassins came," Medea said, her eyes widened. Lucy drifted back to her morbid thoughts, silently praying to Aslan that this was all some terrible mistake, soon to be rectified.

At high tide, the Splendor Hyaline returned from Susan's latest dalliance in Galma where she had inevitably refused her suitor's hand once again. Peter had stubbornly refused to meet them, but Lucy insisted, hoping to reconnect with her siblings and find the truth. She was determined to set all to right.

"Susan! Edmund! There you are!" she said, faking blithe cheerfulness. She took in their tired, harried appearances. Susan had an unusual thick amount of make-up hiding her face, making her look sterner than usual, particularly with her hair tied back in an ornate hairpiece. Her dress dipped a red bodice into black skirts. Underneath she must have had some unusually high shoes, for Lucy thought she looked taller than she normally did. Edmund looked the same with his regularly dark looks, his outfit matching his black hair, sword in its red sheath. Together, they certainly looked the part of dangerous traitors to those whose minds had already been poisoned against them, but still all Lucy would allow herself to see was her beloved siblings.

"Lucy, please, I'm too tired for this," Susan said dismissively. Lucy drew back, stung. While there were certainly moments where Susan was less than loving, there had never been a moment when Susan had outright rejected her.

"Susan! I've missed you," she protested, pouting a little, knowing that always worked on Susan. Susan's harsh gaze faltered for a moment before Edmund placed his hand gently on Susan's arm.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers?" Edmund offered too quickly, subtly steering Susan away from Lucy.

"Very well," Susan said, ignoring Lucy who was standing to the side, aghast at her siblings.

"I'll go with you too?" she said, more of a question than a statement.

"That won't be necessary," Susan said coldly. Lucy glanced about at the various courtiers about them, all of whom seemed shocked at the Gentle Queen's rudeness. It was well known that Susan and Edmund were closer to each other than they were to their other siblings, but the same was true of Peter and Lucy. But never had they let this be such a barrier between them. And certainly not so publicly.

"I'd like to talk with you! It's been almost a month," Lucy protested, grabbing hold of Susan's arm. Susan's eyes widened and she looked to Edmund

"The High King requested we speak to him as soon as we have settled. I assume you too shall be present?" Edmund said stiffly.

"Yes, yes," Susan said, oddly seeming a bit flustered by Lucy's persistence. "We'll see you then."

Lucy felt rooted to the spot, unable to move after the snubbing rejection.

"There, there, my lady," Medea said, quickly coming to Lucy's side to soothe her, steering her back to the castle. Lucy started, having assumed Medea would have been back at the castle with the other ladies-in-waiting. She whispered softly in Lucy's air as they walked back to Cair Paravel. "If your siblings simple don't love you anymore, then that's their loss."

"That's impossible. We…we're a family," Lucy protested, a bit too loudly.

"Nothing lasts," Medea said pessimistically. Lucy felt the words like a knife stab to the heart. Her family couldn't just…fall apart like this. It made no sense. Lucy held on to the hope that at court Edmund and Susan would be able to absolve themselves and her family would be united once more. Perhaps Susan's snub had more to do with being upset that she knew she was soon to be accused rather than anything personal. Yes, that must be it. Her sister was temperamental at times, but Lucy couldn't ever imagine her betraying them. And Edmund…he had done so before, but he would never! He had completely changed since then. Lucy tried to shake it off as nothing important, but a nagging voice in her head remained stubbornly pessimistic.

A few hours later, a shocking announcement made its way through the castle. Peter had insisted on holding a proper court. While there was more than enough evidence to support putting Susan and Edmund on trial, everyone had assumed Peter would try to work it out behind closed doors in hopes that the whole thing could disappear before it had to be brought to court. But now Peter must believe the evidence was too strong for sweeping the matter under the rug.

At court, Susan and Edmund's thrones were conspicuously empty. They were equal rulers; they had always sat side by side. This alone made Lucy grow more terrified. Peter must be convinced there's at least a solid chance that Susan and Edmund betrayed them if he planned to treat them as subjects accused of treason rather than equals. She gripped the arms of her throne tightly, more nervous than she had ever been for any court case.

The doors clanged open as Susan and Edmund swept into the room, both ignoring the pitying stares and condemning glares of various Narnians. They certainly weren't playing the parts of innocents with their arrogant, regal walk and stunningly dark attire.

"You stand accused of high treason. How do you plea to these charges?" Peter began, his voice steeled.

"How can we respond without knowing what ridiculous trumped up charges we stand accused of?" Susan scoffed. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. If they didn't know the charges, they couldn't be guilty! Right? But then why didn't they plead not guilty to charges if they had never done anything? Lucy glanced at Peter's stony face and saw he too had noticed how they evaded the question. She began feeling sick again, nervous about what might happen.

"The witnesses will present their testimonies," Peter said, gesturing to a mongoose who was acting as herald.

"Lord Morran of Danford, Archenland," the herald announced. Lucy instantly recognized the arrogant lord. He was one of Susan's many spurned suitors. Surely Peter wouldn't believe anything he would say!

"High King, it is a great honor and privilege to speak here before your Majesty!" Morren flattered, kneeling before Peter's throne and kissing his ring.

"Get on with it," Peter said shortly, as easily irritated by groveling as Lucy was.

"Of course, your Majesty. First, I must beg a boon of you. I am here in defiance of the orders of my king. I crave your Majesties' protection for any retribution Archenland may have from me," the lord said.

"We will grant a place in our courts and army if your testimony be worthy," Peter said, waving it aside with a hand. "Your testimony, now."

"Yes, yes, your Majesty. I worked as part of Archenland's army for many years as general and military strategist. Above all, I value a clean combat. When our spies found information through methods deemed expected in warfare, I stayed quiet. While I care not for such trickery, tis a common and necessary component of my occupation. But then my suspicions rose at the wealth and berth of information they brought us. I and many other generals agreed Archenland must have some informant from inside of Narnia. There is nothing I despise more than a traitor, except perhaps a traitor who has now betrayed those who gave him a second chance," he said derisively, looking clearly towards Edmund. Edmund glowered, but kept quiet.

"Get to the point," Peter said, even now uncomfortable with people bringing up his brother's past.

"As you wish, Sire. I investigated into the matter, and my men were able to procure these letters detailing Narnia's plan of attack in the recent battles between Archenland and Narnia, addressed to General Dar and signed by her royal Majesty, Queen Susan, and his royal Majesty, King Edmund."

"Preposterous. We never sent such letters," Susan scoffed scornfully.

Peter gave her a dark look. "Hestius!"

The satyr, an expert in calligraphy, scrambled up to face the thrones.

"We gave Hestius these letters to examine. He has examined each and every one of them thoroughly," Peter said.

"And?" Susan snapped impatiently.

"The…the writing it…conclusive. I think. It's writing of Queen Susan and King Edmund," the poor satyr said, his legs trembling nervously. He kept glancing over to Susan and Edmund, presumably in fear of retribution. "And I clearly recognized the royal seal. Yes, that…that's for certain."

"Our seals were stolen," Edmund blurted out.

"And just how would that happen?" Peter demanded.

"Next witness," Lucy called quickly, afraid of lingering long enough for Edmund and Peter to break out into a fight.

"Lord Peridan, formerly of Archenland," the herald announced next. Lucy squeaked out a small cry of shock. Peridan and her sister were close, so close that they were the subject of much gossip. And it was Edmund who had convinced Peridan to switch sides in the war. How could Peridan testify against them? By the Mane, she could more easily believe that he would lie to protect them. If he was testifying against them, then he must be wholly convinced of their guilt.

"I…I have a confession. I …I too played a role in their Majesties' betrayal," Peridan said, bowing low before Lucy and Peter. Lucy tried to remain stoic, but felt like crying. She glanced at Peter who didn't seem to be much better than she. Edmund's expression remained stubbornly vacant. Susan seemed surprisingly unemotional, but refused to look any of them in the eye.

"If you confess and aid us in seeking out the truth, your sentence will be greatly reduced," Peter announced.

"Thank you, Sire. I…I was asked by his Majesty, King Edmund, to initiate a correspondence between himself and a general from Archenland. It…it began innocently, I swear," Peridan said, trembling. "It began as King Edmund simply asking for me to go to a tavern to pick up various items for him that the proprietor was holding. Most were various letters from all over. But then I noticed the inordinate amount of money and treasures that General Dar was sending and confronted my King about it. He…never responded, but offered me the lands I so recently became lord of in Narnia to not ask more questions. It was not until Lord Morren confronted me, having found his own evidence of treason that my guilty heart moved me to confess."

"Peridan, we revoke your lands and you will no longer be a lord in our eyes," Peridan commanded, waving a hand in dismissal. "Do the accused have a defense of themselves?"

"Only our word that we deny all charges they press against us. Since when is the word of our enemies considered enough to implicate Narnian royalty?" Edmund said haughtily.

"Sire…I…If…If I may…" Tumnus said uncertainly.

"Of course. We always welcome your input," Peter said, glancing over to Lucy. Lucy shook her head no, knowing he was asking if she knew what was going on. Tumnus must have not planned on testifying. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. If it could ever sink any more than it had already. She gave a sideways glance towards Edmund and Susan, sure this would upset them. And yet they both seemed still unperturbed.

"I…I did not speak before since…well, I have no evidence. But I did…I did hear a rather suspicious conversation between their Majesties. And I think I may know where they …where they are currently storing the payment they received. I…I didn't piece it together until I heard these testimonies, but I do think that is what they were talking about," he said, hands on his horns in despair.

"Where?" Lucy cried out, horrified. If Mr. Tumnus was testifying against her siblings…then she didn't even know what to think.

"In King Edmund's reading den," he responded. "Locked inside a chest."

"What have you to say for yourself?" Peter said in a voice like thunder, turning around on Edmund.

Edmund didn't even flinch. "I…I have no clue what he's talking about. He must have misheard."

"So you would not object to Oreius searching your rooms?" Lucy asked tentatively, hoping he would say yes. Oddly, Edmund glanced at Oreius before looking at them again.

"Ah, no. But this is all foolish. There is no need to search," he said, licking his lips nervously.

"Your Majesties, I and my kin will search their rooms ourselves at your command," Oreius offered. Peter nodded as the Centaurs galloped off before returning a dark look towards his siblings.

"Swallowpad! Go to Oreius and tell him to look for their seals as well," Peter demanded, hand curling into a fist. He was stubbornly looking anywhere but at his siblings. Even if he had though, it wouldn't have made him pity them though. Both looked wholly unrepentant and perhaps even annoyed.

Not longer after, the Centaurs returned with a chest, lock shattered open.

"Sire…we found this chest," Oreius said as two of the Centaurs dumped out the contents of the chest. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, trying hard not to scream or cry.

Peter slowly rose from his throne, all eyes on him in that terrible moment. And yet Susan and Edmund did not seem the least bit nervous as far as Lucy could tell.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" he demanded angrily, hands curled into fists.

"Obviously someone must have put it there to frame us," Edmund responded evenly.

"Is this your only defense? To deny all evidence without a shred of evidence to support your claim to innocence?" Peter demanded.

"Peter, please!" Lucy blurted out before being able to contain herself, jumping to her feet.

"Lu, please sit," Peter muttered, only loud enough for her to hear.

She ignored him. "Do you have an idea of who might want to frame you then? Of who'd even be able to?" she said hopefully.

Susan glanced nervously at Edmund. He crossed his arms and lifted his chin. "No."

"No? That is all you have to say? Against the plethora of evidence piling up against you?" Peter said furiously.

"We deny all charges pressed against us," Susan said primly.

"Your Majesty, you surely don't believe them. If they were innocent, they'd have some way of defending themselves," Sir Rajit the Tiger snarled.

"There are more witnesses for the next charge against you," Peter growled.

"What ridiculous charge is this then, hm?" Susan said.

"Our royal sister, Queen Lucy, and I were attacked by assassins. By the Grace of Aslan, we were forewarned and now have several of the assassins in our prisons. They each claim to have been sent by you," Peter denounced.

For the first time, Susan and Edmund seemed thrown off guard.

"W-What?" Susan stammered.

"Since when do we trust the words of criminals whose only loyalty is money?" Edmund countered.

"Please! Isn't there any defense you have?" Lucy cried out, jumping to her feet.

"Other than we have no motive for sending assassins?" Susan attempted.

"The leader of the group stated you wished us dead to take power for yourselves," Peter roared, his fist banging against the arm of his throne furiously. The hall was silent for several long moments before it burst out into complete mayhem.

"They're guilty, no doubt about it," a Dwarf snarled.

"Traitors!" a voice in the back of the room called out.

"Arrest them!" several called out.

"Kill them!" even nastier voices called for, stirring those assembled into a frenzied mob.

"No!" Lucy screamed, barely audible over the loud din of now indistinguishable shouts. There were some she could see were still defending Susan and Edmund. But it seemed most had turned against them, convinced by the plethora of evidence. It felt like the room was spinning, going mad with cacophonic shouts and anger.

"Silence!" Peter bellowed, his voice resonating in the crowded room as he stood up and faced Susan and Edmund who had remained surprisingly calm through all the chaos. The room fell into a silence so thick one could cut right through it. Everyone's eyes were on Peter in that one awful moment. Lucy bit her lip, unable to hold back. She had to give Susan and Edmund one last chance.

She got to her feet and spoke before Peter had a chance. "Court shall take a recess. We will reconvene tomorrow morning," she said. For half a second Peter looked irritated, but he let the matter go rather than countering her so publically, much to Lucy's relief. Without Susan and Edmund able to back her up, Peter had even more autonomy and could easily overrule her.

"General Oreius…Take...Take Susan and Edmund to the dungeons," Peter commanded, his voice shaky no matter how hard he tried to keep it strong.

"No!" Lucy protested. When Peter glanced at her, she calmed herself to say, "Perhaps confinement to their quarters would be more appropriate for our _royal_ siblings."

She could tell Peter got her not-so-subtle reminder that Susan and Edmund were not only their family, but still held their titles and should be treated as such. Peter relented. "General, do as my royal sister instructs. Remove any weaponry from their chambers."

Even as the Centaurs circled around them, ready to guide them out once Lucy and Peter had left, Susan and Edmund seemed unwaveringly unrepentant. Peter gestured for Lucy to follow him as he left. Once they were inside and he had dismissed all their guards and his manservants, he collapsed into his chair, letting his despair show.

"They denied the charges. Someone _could_ be framing them," Lucy began uncertainly.

"Could be. _Could be._ A sliver of hope amongst the plethora of evidence. And they're giving us _nothing_ to work off of. If they would admit to it, if they would just show some remorse…I…I could work with that. Edmund was forgiven when he betrayed us before… We could forgive this…but they won't admit it, they won't give evidence to prove their innocence…what can I do?" Peter said, growing quickly frustrated.

"We …we can try talking to them ourselves?" Lucy said uncertainly. "But…they don't seem to want to talk. I tried talking with them before…but …they seemed so aloof."

"They've always been a bit…closer to each other than us," Peter said uncertainly. "Them being aloof isn't too new…"

"Please try. They…even if they did it…which…it does look like they did…They're still our family," Lucy pled. "We can't just give up on them."

"Lu…you need to prepare for the worst. The court…it was clear many of them now want to see Susan and Edmund dead. Unless some miracle happens, the most I could do is reduce that sentence to banishment or imprisonment."

"Maybe some miracle will. Narnia is quite a magical land," Lucy said hopefully. Peter just shook his head, amazed at his sister's everlasting hope and belief.

As soon as he had set foot outside, he was accosted by Peridan who seemed to have been impatiently waiting just outside the door.

"I do not wish to see you right now," Peter spat, letting his anger loose. He might be trying to hold back against his siblings, but Peridan he could hate as much as he wanted. If some miracle cleared his siblings' names, then Peridan was a liar and traitor. If all he had testified was true, then Peridan had aided them in their treachery. There was no outcome Peter could imagine in which he could ever forgive Peridan.

"Sire, please hear me out," Peridan said, kneeling and lowering his head out of convenient hitting range.

"Hear you out, traitor?" Peter sneered.

"I came to apologize. I know I do not deserve your pardon, but I wish to be given penance so I may one day be in my King's good graces once again," Peridan responded humbly.

Peter glared at him. "You're lucky I didn't order your head cut off."

"Please, Sire," Peridan begged, his hands shooting out and covering Peter's. Peter was about to indignantly protest, but then realized Peridan was anxiously pressing a piece of paper into his hand. He frowned and was about to ask when Peridan almost imperceptibly shook his head no. Peter, despite his anger at Peridan, was intrigued, and decided to allow it, pulling his hand back and surreptitiously slid the paper into his tunic.

"Be gone with you," Peter commanded, but there was less venom in his voice, his mind on the mysterious message Peridan was trying to send to him.

Peter slipped into an unoccupied room, leaving his guards just outside. He smoothed the crumpled paper and read:

 _My testimony was compromised. Ears everywhere in the castle; I cannot speak with you here, nor can I leave when eyes are closely set on me. If you can, find your way to the Emerald Caves with none but Oreius and his sons and daughters – for there are very few you can trust in this dark time – and there you will find the truth. Destroy this. There are traitors all around you who would kill the truth in the caves without a second thought if they found this._

Peter stared at the letter, too shocked to react for several moments. Well. It seemed there was in fact another possibility he hadn't imagined. Although this possibility would prove Peridan a spineless coward, making Peter hardly feel any more charitable towards him. Unless there could be some sliver of hope in which some miracle came to be.

Then everything began running through his head. Suspicions that this letter was the lie rather than the testimony. Hope that his siblings may be innocent. Dread that the truth might be something even worse. Doubt that he could trust anything Peridan said.

In the end one fear took over. Fear that the letter may be simply leading him into a trap. After all, he knew someone was after his life. And one way or another, Peridan was sure to be involved. More than anything else, the letter was apt to be a trap. He ripped the paper and hid the pieces in his tunic, leaving it there, forgotten.

Forgotten, at least, until he had retired for the night, after two fruitless attempts to reconnect with his siblings. Both seemed altogether uninterested in speaking with him. Susan in particular would hardly even look in his direction, constantly getting up and peering out the window, checking her hair in the mirror, and other ridiculous little acts. Peter could tell her uncharacteristic mannerisms were purposeful, but couldn't understand why she wouldn't even look at him. But afterwards, Oreius confronted him when he was alone in his chambers.

"Sire, perhaps some training would lift your spirits," he said in his deep somber voice.

"I think I'll retire early tonight to mull over the court case," he said.

"A particularly interested knight recommend a new training ground which I think, _truthfully_ , might be of interest to you. Some rocky terrain down by the beach to give you a new challenge," Oreius said. "I must admit, this new, unknown terrain interests me as well. I have worries about your safety after the events of today, so perhaps I will bring Cloverhoof and Naftil with us."

Peter quickly translated his coded speech. The "particularly interested knight" must be Peridan, particularly with the same reference to truth. The Emerald Caves were "rocky terrain" and near the beach.

Peridan must have found some way of getting through to Oreius. But this was all "new" to Oreius as well, and he was just as distrustful of Peridan as he was. But if Oreius believed it worth taking a chance, Peter had to do it. Oreius tended to be far more cautious than he. If Oreius thought it worth the risk, then so did Peter. Particularly if this could possibly vindicate his siblings.

He nodded briskly as he stood. "I suppose some practice tonight could be fruitful. Although _perhaps_ a few more guards may be helpful."

Once Oreius had rounded up a few of his sons and daughters to act as guards, they headed out to the Emerald Caves with anxious, aching hearts. Soon they had come to the mouths of the caves, looking into each dark entrance anxiously.

"How do we know which..." Peter began, before a bird started chirping at them, gesturing for them to follow. The Centaurs looked at Peter, waiting for instruction, although Peter could clearly tell none of them wanted to turn away from danger.

"I hear no others here," Oreius said in a low voice. "Although I wish we had some Dogs to smell for danger."

"Keep your guard up," Peter said, heading forward. Two of the Centaurs went before him so as to ward off any attacks.

Soon the bird lead them to a wider space in the dark caves, lit by a large fire. As they turned the corner, Peter could see there was a small congregation of various Narnians there. They quickly noticed Peter and the Centaurs. Peter gripped Rhindon tightly, afraid of an ambush. Although it was apt to be an even match, perhaps even in their favor. Unless there were more hidden behind the rocks. But the bird turned slightly to lead them right into the path of another person who gasped in shock.

"You?" Peter said, so shocked he stepped backwards, hand grasped on his sword. He knew instantly this must be the "truth" Peridan spoke of. But… "That's…this is impossible!"


	2. Truth

**Thanks to everyone who responded to the first chapter! No one guessed the hints at what was truly going on in the last chapter, but some of your questions are now answered:  
**

 _Three weeks before the trial…  
_ "You wanted to speak with me in private?" Peridan asked skeptically, wondering what the dangerously ambitious Archen Lord could possibly want with him. Even when he was still loyal to Archenland, he had had very little to do with the fickle, scheming man, particularly when their towns were so far from each other.

"Indeed. I have an, ahem, proposition for you," he said, eying him as he shuffled some papers before him.

"I'm no longer Archenlander. Find someone else for your dealings," he said dismissively.

"It's you I want. It deals quite closely with Narnia," he said. "Take a look at this."

He slid two worn letters from his pile over to Peridan who lifted them to examine more closely.

"This is impossible," he blurted out, reading the treachery spilled out on the page. If this letter was genuine, the Gentle Queen and the Just King had just betrayed everything they stood for.

"Is it? You've seen their writing before. Is this not recognizable to you? And is this not to royal seal?" Morren said pointedly.

Peridan grasped it tightly, examining it further. As desperately as he looked, he could find no sign that this was a forgery. There was no confusing it, this was the royal seal. As for the writing…he rather considered himself an amateur calligraphy enthusiast, and he recognized how Edmund wrote with ovals rather than circles in his letters, how Susan added curls at the ends of words, all sorts of details which convinced him. He hoped desperately that he was mistaken, but he couldn't find any proof that he desperately wanted. "This…this looks just like their writing. How…how is that possible?"

"That what I was hoping you would say," Morren said slyly, making Peridan's stomach drop.

"W-What?" he said, confused.

"I needed to make sure these would be convincing when I bring them to the High King."

"When you bring…you _made_ these?" Peridan said, aghast.

"What would you say if I told you that with these letters and your help, you could quite possibly be next in line for the throne of Narnia?" Morren tempted.

"I…I would say that's impossible," Peridan argued. "What claim have we to the throne?"

"Archenlanders have always had the right to the Narnian throne! King Lune was a fool to not lay claim to the Narnian throne when he could. Those foolish children do not know how to utilize the resources of the Animals of their land. They treat creatures as though they are human and equal to the likes of us. But if we got those fools out of the way, we could use the old Archenlander claim to their throne. First the pitiful, oh so Gentle Queen who by accounts we have heard is not so gentle when it comes to quarreling with her elder brother and the traitor King who is apt to turn on them again at any moment. It would be quite easy to drive a wedge deep enough to weaken Narnia to be ours for the taking. To pick them off like swatting flies. But to carry out our plan, we need someone the idiot High King trusts," he sneered.

Hating himself for saying so, Peridan leaned in. "Tell me more." 

* * *

"Urgent letter from Lord Peridan!" a messenger urged, pressing a letter into the King's hand about a week after Peridan had been approached by Morren.

"What is it, Brother?" Susan asked anxiously.

The side of his lips twitched, amused. "You are quite fascinated by any news from _him_ , aren't you?"

"Oh, shush. I'm interested because it is urgent!" she protested as Edmund opened and scanned quickly.

"How…How is this possible?" she said, turning pale.

"These claims…they're…they're preposterous!" Edmund protested.

"What is he claiming, your Majesty?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"That we will soon be called to court to – " Edmund began.

"It it none of your business, Mr. Beaver. Kindly do go about your business, please," Susan said politely but firmly. Edmund looked up, startled, having forgot in his distress that they had an all too interested audience. "In fact, all Narnians in attendance here are presently dismissed."

Their guards and retinue were confused by the unusual order, but when Edmund nodded in agreement, realized it was now unlikely that the order would be rescinded and reluctantly left.

"Am I amongst Narnians any longer?" Duchess Esperanza teased, referring to how she had once been one of Susan's former ladies-in-waiting. She and her husband, the Duke of Galma, had been hosting the Narnians through their trip.

"I had hoped you would stay, ergo why I worded my command such. I may need you to be Narnian again," Susan said, staring at the letter. Edmund waited patiently, knowing his sister must be formulating a plan and would clue him in soon.

"I…I still have my child to think of, your Majesty. And Galma," the lady said, referring to why she had left Susan's employ. After she had married the Duke of Galma, she retired from Susan's employ to devote her time to running Galma and starting a family.

"I'd hate to press you thus, but we will need friends I can trust now," Susan said hesitantly "And this letter speaks of a plot involving Narnians and Archenlanders of which you are neither. Galma would stand to gain little from this plot and you've never given me reason to doubt your loyalty."

"And meanwhile we cannot trust any Archenlanders and must be distrustful of our own people," Edmund said, hard look in his eyes.

"Just what was in that letter?" Esperanza exclaimed, getting caught up in the excitement of the intrigues of court again. Edmund silently slid it over to her. Her face darkened as she read. "I'm loathe to bring this up, my Queen, and yet…"

"And yet you will if there is something you feel need be said," Susan said firmly, but secretly pleased to hear her friend call her the more affectionate "my Queen" again, knowing Esperanza was therefore all the more likely to give her what she wanted. After all, Galma was a quiet country and Esperanza had always delved into the thick of things when life got exciting with plots and machinations.

"As you wish, my lady. I cannot help but notice, could this be a plot set up by your own siblings?" she asked.

"What?" Susan breathed.

"I firmly believe that my lady would never commit treason against her country," she said. "Therefore, I must look to other possibilities to understand this letter. Perhaps there is some outside plot to destroy you. While I loathe that idea, I do prefer it to the other likely possibility I see that love most likely has blinded your Majesties to."

"And that is what, Lady?" Edmund asked keenly, remembering Esperanza's helpful insights from when she had worked with them before. .

"That a plot that discredits your Majesties in the way this does leaves your siblings as the sole power of Narnia. And with only his littlest sister in his way, the High King has almost full autonomy in ruling Narnia. I saw firsthand how oft your Majesties would question his decisions and how it irritated him so. For your own safety, I beg of you, be careful. Be wary of him," she said.

Susan turned to Edmund, terrified. He simply shook his head, refusing to believe ill of his brother. But a nagging voice in the back of his head couldn't help but wonder if there may be some grain of truth to it.

"I'll go to Archenland where they are launching a campaign," Susan decided. "I have an excuse to go to the border there anyways, so it would seem only natural that I would go a bit out of my way to see my beloved siblings as they are at war. Maybe then, just maybe…And by Aslan, I do hope so, that I may get to the truth of this."

"I hope so, sister. But I doubt anything could be that easy," Edmund said pessimistically.

* * *

Meanwhile in Narnia, Peridan and the Dwarf Crunkinduff burst into the home of a certain Faun named Mr. Tumnus.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Tumnus said. "Care for a drink?"

"We aren't here to make nice," Peridan growled.

"We need you to do something for us. You are to visit Cair Paravel anon for the trial, are you not?" Crunkinduff said.

Tumnus' heart quickened, sensing something was amiss. Peridan in particular would not meet his eyes. "I…I do hope to visit soon," he said ambiguously, but he did in fact know he was soon to visit for Lucy would need the support of her close friend in the horrid trial in which the High King was to accuse his siblings of treason, something Tumnus would have never imagined possible.

"Don't play with us. We have such information verified," Peridan said dismissively. "We…ah…have information about them. That you are to claim that you overheard a particular conversation betwixt Queen Susan and King Edmund."

"And why would I do that?" Tumnus protested.

"Your cousin just has kids, did he not? It would be a shame if something were to happen to them," Crunkinduff said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"You…You're blackmailing me?" Tumnus stammered.

"Let's not put such a nasty name on it. Let's call it…offering protection. After all, anything could simply…accidently happen. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" the Dwarf said condescendingly.

"And I wouldn't recommend asking the High King or Queen Lucy for protection," Peridan threatened. But when Tumnus looked at him fearfully, Peridan' face told a different tale. His eyebrows were raised expectantly, as though hoping Tumnus would sense a deeper meaning. Tumnus stared back wildly, no idea what Peridan might be implying, but hoping perhaps that Peridan might still be his friend. Well, as much as the strange turncoat Archenlander had ever been his friend.

"I…You wouldn't?" he said hesitantly.

"No. Horrid things would happen if you told _those_ two," Peridan said, gesturing with his eyes and just a bit more inflection, and yet Tumnus still couldn't – those two! Of course. There was another set of two rulers. Why were they any safer? If, indeed, that was what the infuriatingly ambiguous human was implying. Tumnus really couldn't take the stress of trying to figure this out. This was all too much!

"So you best keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone that we told you to do this. Just give the testimony we tell you to give, nothing more," the Dwarf snarled.

While the Dwarf's eyes were firmly upon Tumnus, Peridan took advantage of his distraction to slightly shake his head no and raise his eyebrows again at Tumnus. Now for sure Tumnus could tell Peridan was trying to send him a message. He cleared his mouth, saying, "Yes, yes. I…I think I understand. Mostly."

"Mostly?" the Dwarf challenged. Tumnus had meant that bit for Peridan, to let him know that he had realized something was amiss here. He quickly racked his brain for an appropriate response to assuage the Dwarf.

"I…Are they truly guilty? I … I do not understand why you need me to say this," he fretted.

"Just say it. That's all you needed to know," Crunkinduff snarled. But Tumnus was only interested in seeing Peridan's response. As subtly as he could, Peridan shook his head.

Tumnus was still thoroughly bewildered, but was overcome with a wave of relief. But then it struck him that he was still in danger, forced to give false testimony. He vowed to seek out Queen Susan and King Edmund the moment he could, determined to find the truth behind all of this madness.

* * *

Two days before their return to Galma, Peridan finally had the chance to speak with the Gentle Queen in person.

"Your Majesty," he said nervously, wishing to speak to her but afraid to ask. If she rejected him now, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Peridan. I meant to thank you sooner than this, but thank you for sending Tumnus to us. He was quite distressed by the blackmail. He believes us to be innocent though without us saying a word in our defense," Susan interrupted. "He dislikes our going along with it, but with his relatives blackmailed, seemed quite relieved to not have to choose between them and us."

"Forgive me for not consulting with you before acting, but I needed to keep up the pretense I worked for their dark cause," he said.

"I understand. And you acted no different than how I might have asked you to," she reassured. "If you hadn't gone, they would have merely sent someone else more threatening. Perhaps even someone who might have roughed him up. There is nothing you've done that warrants forgiveness, only thanks. Walk with me, please? I would quite enjoy the company."

"You would? I mean, of course you like walking. I mean, you would like it with me?" he blurted out.

Susan laughed. "Of course. We've been friends for quite some time. What would change that?"

Peridan blushed. "Of course, your Majesty. And…I would be thrilled to accompany you. More than thrilled in fact."

As they walked, Susan asked, "Peridan, I rather got the impression you have something you needed to ask."

"I…Ah, well…" he began awkwardly. "I…I'm not sure you'll like the question. I am loathe to…to say anything that may be upsetting to your Majesty."

" _You_ may say absolutely anything to me. After all your help and the grave danger you have put yourself in for us, you hold a special place in my heart," Susan said, covering his hand in hers and smiling at him.

"Is that so? I…That actually rather answers my question," Peridan said, his heart pounding.

"Hm?" Susan asked.

"I…I wanted to make sure you did in fact trust that I was doing as you wished. That you believed I would not betray you," Peridan said.

Susan turned to him, curling her fingers around the strings at the front of his tunic. "I trust you. As does my brother King, King Edmund. We would have not allowed this to happen if we did not have complete trust in your ability. There exists only one question I must ask you. And whatever answer you give, I trust that you would never lie to me."

"You could ask anything of me, my Queen," he easily vowed, staring into her eyes and feeling as though he may fall in to them at any moment.

"Who is your first loyalty to? When you say you swear fealty to the Crown of Narnia, which crown do you refer to?" she asked, the words slipping from her tongue and falling hard as stone. "I know this is an unfair question to ask of you, but I must know before facing my possibly turned brother."

Peridan clasped Susan's hands emphatically, catching her attention. As she gazed at him questioningly, he knelt before her, kissing her hands in a sign of fealty and homage. "My first loyalty has always been to you, my Queen. I follow you first, then your most royal brother, the Just King."

"And my other brother, the High King? You swore loyalty to him when you became Narnian," Susan pressed, desperate in her fear of what was to come. "If it comes to war between us…"

"I swore loyalty to the High King, but first and foremost my oath was to Narnia and Aslan. I see no disloyalty but rather simply doing my duty in following you and your royal brother, even if it means fighting the High King," Peridan swore, kissing her hands again to seal his promise.

Susan pulled him up to face her, placing her hands gently on her face. "That means everything to me. Edmund and I will need to rely on you all the more in this confusing time. I…I loathe to believe my elder brother would suspect us, or worse, betray us for power. But we will do what we must. Even….even if it breaks my heart to do so," she said, biting her lip to keep any tears from possibly happen.

"And I will do whatever your Majesty or your royal brother command of me, even if it be as treasonous as to kill a High King," Peridan vowed darkly as he embraced Susan in an attempt to soothe her, knowing she would never admit to needing comfort. At first she tensed in shock, but then she allowed it, sinking deeper into his warm arms, trying to forget the madness whirling about her.

* * *

 _Present_

Peter stared at the women in front of him, hand held loosely on his sword. For several moments, all he could do was openly gape in disbelief. "Susan? But…you were at the…castle. Under guard. How…what?"

But even as he was speaking, the bits and pieces clicked together in his mind. Susan – or whoever that was masquerading as her at Cair Paravel– was taller. Not so tall as to make it obvious or be unrealistic that she might be just wearing high shoes, but certainly taller. And the amount of makeup covering her face was thicker than Susan would prefer. As though…hiding something. And when he went to speak in her chambers, that woman kept moving about to keep him from getting a clear, close look at her face.

"You would think my own brother would recognize an imposter. But then again, my own brother apparently thinks it possible that I would betray him, so all bets are off now," Susan said primly. Peter grinned, realizing it was undoubtedly her. "You're grinning. And just why are you grinning? There's absolutely nothing to be grinning about. And just what are you doing now? Oh, you're, umphh" she said, her words being smothered as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"So an imposter is slandering your name, Sister? How long has this imposter been acting as you, destroying Narnia from the inside? I swear, I will set this to right," Peter vowed, mistakenly making assumptions about what this meant.

"Nay. One of my ladies reluctantly took my identity upon my command. I would have preferred the same for Edmund rather than force him through that dreadful, accursed trial, but we couldn't find anyone similar who was to be trusted. And that much makeup would have looked highly suspicious on him."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the revelation. "What is it that you have done, sister?"

"You know the saying, once you sense a trap, the best thing to do is to spring it on your own terms?" Susan said.

"No. And I'm guessing you just made that up right now," Peter pointed out dryly.

"No…" Susan protested while Peter gave her a look. "I made it up a few weeks ago. _Anyways_ , we knew the evidence was piled to high against us for us to deny without proof of the trickery. And we must have quite powerful enemies to frame us as they did."

"Is that so?" Peter said noncommittally.

Susan gave him a look. "I will speak privately to my brother now," she said in a steely voice to the Centaurs still standing guard around their King. Ignoring her, they turned to the High King for his orders. Peter hesitated, but eventually nodded his assent. They reluctantly moved away far enough to not overhear, but kept their guard up. Farther away, Peter could see that the small congregation of Narnians also had their guard up, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she hissed angrily.

"Ah…Well," Peter said awkwardly. "The evidence was…insurmountable... And quite sound as well."

"There are several Narnians here who are loyal to myself and Edmund trying to figure out who framed us. They have served us loyally in trying to make sense of this insane confusion. So far, we know Morren is involved. As is the Dwarf Crunkinduff, the faun Petra, and from Archenland, Olla, Ander, Pol, Derrin, and Feli. But there must be more involved," Susan said, seeming to look Peter over to assess his reaction. Peter felt his hands tingle uncomfortably, bewildered and scared about the possible implications of that phrase.

"Tumnus and Peridan, both family friends, brought strong testimony against you," Peter argued obstinately. While his heart was lifting at the idea of being reunited with his siblings, he could almost feel a wall between him and Susan. He refused to get his hopes so high that it would only hurt all the more when she dashed them. "The court scribe –who has never had any reason to dislike you – identified your writing."

"We know by our intelligence they have used blackmail, threats, coercion, and bribery to bring those who would otherwise be faithful to Narnia to their side," Susan said numbly. "It becomes incalculably difficult to sort out what interest each has in whatever this dark cause may be. This is a fearfully clouded time we live in. Even if this nightmare should end soon, it could be years before we could sort everything out."

"Tumnus does scare easily," Peter mused uncertainly. "But Peridan is of Archenland. If what you say is the truth of it, then no doubt he is involved willingly. And I will see him arrested for it and use him to get to the bottom of this."

"I will not permit that. He is my double agent. He sent word to Edmund and me the same day Morren approached him. I have no doubt of his loyalty to _me,_ " Susan argued sharply. But Peter caught something else in her voice.

"His loyalty to _you_?" he challenged, noticing in particularly the lack of the royal "we" or even the "we" or siblings.

"Yes. Something I find particularly important with what we know about the person who framed us," Susan said, her voice slowly icing over.

"And just what is that?" Peter accused. "What do you know of them?"

"What we know is that someone at Cair Paravel, someone with access to our chambers, who knows our handwriting well, must be involved. Not to mention, someone with great influence, the money for paying for the best calligrapher to copy our writing, force to back them and money for blackmail and bribery, treasures to frame us with. Some of these Narnians here have certain suspicions about who would fit all of those," Susan said accusingly.

Peter had a sinking feeling, retorting, "And has to have some sort of motive."

"Yes, indeed. And there is one who fits every bit of that. One would have full autonomy if his two most quarrelsome siblings were out of the way, siblings who he has previously denounced as difficult and inflexible whenever they oppose him," Susan said accusingly, a fire burning in her eyes.

His heart dropped as he realized what she was implying. There were two possibilities. If she was guilty, this could all be a ploy to throw the heat off of her. But if she was innocent, then this meant "You suspect _me_?"


	3. Death

**I was asked for a summary of what had happened so far. The story is meant to be confusing as the Pevensies each piece together what happened, but so far, the reader is supposed to know that none of them are at fault. Unfortunately, Peter and Susan don't know that...**

"Edmund? Edmund?" Lucy said anxiously as she entered his private chambers. The guards were hesitant about letting her entered, but ultimately obeyed the young queen.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, startled. "Pete actually let you come here?"

"Of course. Well, he…doesn't know. He went out training of all things," she pouted, pulling herself up onto the nearby nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund said, an unusual suspicious edge to his voice as he glanced back worriedly towards his balcony.

Lucy tried not to let her feelings about Edmund acting that way show. "I wanted to talk with you."

"I … that doesn't seem like a good idea," Edmund said. "And please don't go bother Susan. That would…that would be a really bad idea."

"Why?" Lucy persisted. "Although that's what Medea said too."

That peeked Edmund's interest more than anything. "Medea? What did she say?"

"What? Just that she was trying to discourage me from talking with the two of you. That it would just hurt me more," she said, annoyed.

"Well, she's right. And Susan's not in the greatest mood after, well, being accused of all that. And you didn't even try to defend us," Edmund said, a bit of accusation in her voice.

"I…I'm sorry," Lucy stammered, not expecting to be accosted that way.

Edmund kept glancing towards the balcony anxiously. "Never mind. I…I know you just went along with Peter. And you _did_ get him to reduce the sentence. But by the Mane, you know Susan isn't apt to see it the same way, so don't go see her."

Lucy felt a bit perturbed that Edmund was so against her seeing Susan. In fact, that didn't even sound much like her sister. Perhaps her sister when around other people, but not with her! "Fine. Fine!" she said, her mind set on going to see Susan that exact instant. "Goodbye."

She meant to leave with a rude exit after the way Edmund had acted, but then Edmund suddenly – after glancing at his balcony _yet again_ – got up and crossed to her to give her a tight hug.

"I still love you. Just – Just wanted you to know that. And…Susan…I'm sure deep down she does too," Edmund said.

Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "You make it sound as though we'll never see each other again," she pointed out.

"I…I just don't trust Peter to continue to allow us guests. That's – That's it," he said quickly.

"If you say so," Lucy said reluctantly, still feeling something was amiss.

She was about to leave when Peridan of all people suddenly burst into the room. "What are you doing here?" Lucy demanded.

"Ah…" Peridan said, looking shocked to see her there. "I…Ah, well, that is to say, I…came to …to…apologize to the King?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What is this?"

"For um…my testimony. In case he was in fact innocent," Peridan attempted.

"So you think there is a chance?" Lucy interrupted excitedly. "Even with everything you said."

"I…I'd rather not risk his anger if he is innocent," Peridan said, glancing at Edmund who seemed again preoccupied with his window.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk then," Lucy said, much more chipper than she had been when she had entered. Outside, Medea remained, waiting.

"Lady Queen, how goes it?" she asked anxiously. "What did he have to say to you?"

"I am more confused than ever. But, I do believe there may be a chance he is innocent," Lucy said cheerfully.

Medea's hand darted out, grabbing Lucy's hand unexpectedly. "Just – ah – do not get your hopes to high, my Lady. I'd simply be horrified to see your hopes dashed when evidence is piling."

Lucy was about to respond when they heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Lucy yelped. Medea shook her head, equally confused.

Inside, the moment Lucy left, Edmund said, "Well, that was close. What did you think you were doing, coming in here?"

"Everyone was getting anxious."

"My sister came to talk with me. I couldn't refuse," Edmund protested.

Peridan just laughed, rather relieved to see his King somewhat reconciled with his younger sister. But then Susan came to his mind. "You do realize your other sister suspects her?"

"Susan agrees there might be a chance Peter might be behind it and knows it would be dangerous to assume otherwise," Edmund corrected sternly. While Peridan knew Susan was a bit more suspicious than that, he suspected she was acting otherwise to protect her brother and merely nodded as the King talked on. "If we tried talking with Lu though…Well, Lu…she's easy to read. I hate lying to her, but if we told her the truth, she'd easily believe us and everyone would see it on her face and our ruse would be for naught. Now, we need to figure out how to explain you being here while I escape."

"Easy that," Peridan said, grabbing a dagger and slicing his cheek before Edmund could protest.

"Susan's not going to be happy about that," Edmund agreed reluctantly. "But I best get going before they get impatient again."

As Edmund grabbed the makeshift ladder from a secret compartment in the wall and crashed the window to piece, throwing the ladder over to climb down, he overheard Peridan muttering, "Well, they do have good reason for keeping it hurried."

Edmund was about to ask, but Peridan busied himself with making distance between them as Lucy and a retinue of guards and other onlookers burst in, acting as though Edmund had struck him in an attempt to escape. In the distance, he could hear Lucy's horrified cries. Part of him couldn't help feeling relieved that his sister was having trouble believing he would do such a thing.

He dropped to the ground. The guards that had been guarding the tower quickly huddled about, but Edmund didn't react. The Captain of the Guard, a Centauress named Helvetica, had been one of the first people Susan had won to their side, and she arranged for only guards loyal to them specifically for this escape.

"Took you long enough," a Dwarf grumbled humorously.

"So I heard," Edmund sighed. "Why is everyone so hurried then? Peridan said something odd about that."

A few seemed to have no idea, but Edmund caught a few shifting guilty. "What is it?" he demanded.

"The Queen…she…ah…" Lin the Fox said, winding a bushy tail around his legs to hurry him along as Swallowpad flew above to keep an eye out for trouble.

"Let's just put it as if we don't get you there quick, the High King and Queen will never make amends," another said.

As soon as he felt they were far enough to stop, Edmund turned and demanded, "What hot-headed, hazardous is my sister up to now? What miracle must we make happen to fix whatever it is she's done?"

"We don't have time!" Lin suddenly shouted, looking up at Swallowpad signaling them. The small band of renegade Narnians ran, knowing that their best chance was to outrun anyone who might be after them, rather than having to face their own cousin Narnians who'd they never be able to defeat.

* * *

Back in the caves, Susan and Peter were facing off, neither budging an inch.

"I can't rule you out. You yourself have pointed out how we constantly get in your way," Susan challenged. While their voices were low enough to not be overheard, the others assembled could pick up on their rulers' agitation and were carefully watching them, the Centaurs ready to defend Peter and all the others ready to rush to Susan's side.

"That doesn't mean I'd frame you to get you out of the way," Peter protested. "This is ridiculous."

"And it is less ridiculous for you to believe Edmund and I would sell you and Lucy out for riches?" Susan challenged. "Also, there's the tiny fact that there's so much evidence."

Peter frowned. "What?"

"Please. Who's the first two people you go to anytime you want something covered up?" Susan scoffed. "If Edmund and I were plotting, there would be no trail of evidence to follow."

Now that gave Peter pause. They were indeed quite the experts at cover-ups and hidden plots. To leave such a shoddy trail of evidence, all of which pointed to them, was simply not like them. "I…I'm going to go talk with Edmund," he decided, feeling he could get a better read on Edmund than he could Susan who had clearly prepared a response for anything he might say or do. "I…I'll return to the castle to speak with him now."

"Then…you will want to stay here," Susan said slowly.

"What was that?" Peter said sharply.

"Edmund…is escaping as we speak," Susan revealed unwillingly, but if Peter wanted to speak with him, perhaps this wasn't too bad.

"This was all a sham for him to escape?" Peter enunciated slowly, pulling his sword out as he spoke.

In less than half a second, the Centaurs had surrounded Peter to protect him and the Narnians loyal to Susan surrounded her. The only person who hadn't moved was Susan, who merely crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"Don't throw a fit," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered, in part shock from her reaction and in part indignation over being treated like a child.

"You were the one who wanted to speak with him. And he's headed this way," she pointed out, mainly as a way to stall Peter from leaving. Clearly, Peter was about to burst any moment, but Susan couldn't let him leave at any cost. Better he have it out with them here than to have him face Edmund.

"You've been keeping me here to get him out. Was anything you said even remotely true?" he spat, hurt beyond being able to truly express how he felt.

"Every bit of it was true," she spat, just as much hatred in her voice. "The real question is whether anything _you've_ said is remotely true."

"Get out of my way," he snarled, raising his sword against her. Susan still refused to move.

"Not a chance. Not until Edmund is safely returned. I won't let you stop him," she said resolutely.

"And I won't let you stop me," Peter growled, angered by Susan's clear insubordination. He charged at her, hoping only to pass her, not hurt her. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

But apparently she did not feel the same way. Susan ducked around his sword and plunged some sort of needle into his arm before either Peter or his Centaurs could react. Instantly, Peter felt woozy.

"Tash's fires! What is that?" he sneered, clutching at his arm.

"P-Peter," Susan tried to say in a steady, strong voice, but then she couldn't keep her voice from wavering as she saw her brother look at her with hate and mistrust in his eyes. "I-If you want the antidote to the poison I just gave you…then…then you'll have to stay here and n-not stop Ed."

"Susan?" Peter said, his voice growing thin and small with shock. He felt weak, but he couldn't distinguish if it was from the poison already acting or a reaction to her betrayal. He fell to his knees when Susan reached out for him instinctively, taking him into her arms.

"I…I really am sorry. But…I need Edmund here. Safe. With me," Susan whispered loud enough for only him to hear, choking up. If they hadn't been talking about his death, Peter would have wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"And you'd go as far as to kill me?" Peter gasped. Susan pressed her lips closed as they quivered, not answering. From that, Peter assumed the worst. He looked away, not even able to look at her.

"Linn?" Susan exclaimed, looking up and seeing the Fox slink in alone. "Where's my brother? Where is he?!"

When the Fox seemed too afraid to answer, Peter assumed the worst. Distantly, he could hear Susan scream. Numbly, he wrapped his arms around his sister, burying his face in her hair so no one would see him cry. Suddenly, nothing else seemed to matter. It seemed miracle that after Susan poisoned him - Tash, was still poisoning him since she had yet to give his an antidote! - that they could ever find any common ground to be family again, but their brother was still too precious to both of them. Their need to have each other was far more important now than any accusations or treason.


	4. Miracle

**Sorry/not sorry for that cliffhanger. :P Yep, I'm evil with things like that.**

In the caves, Peter, gasping for air, was still gripping Susan tightly as she screamed in agony. His head was tucked into her neck, hiding his hot tears. Even in his worst nightmares, this had not crossed his mind.

Once Susan had managed to control herself from screaming, she began stroking Peter's hair comfortingly, easing his pain as well. Her actions made him feel like they were siblings again and felt free to speak with her once more.

"Su, I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. "I…If I had known…you know I'd _never_ command them to hurt Ed."

"I know. I know," she whispered back, much to his relief. He had thought this might be the last straw for their family if she blamed him for this as she seemed to for the rest. "I...That's one thing I could never believe of you. Just like…like how I couldn't actually bring myself to really poison you."

It took Peter a moment to register that Susan was telling him. He choked up, unable to respond, but instead kissed her cheek softly. That seemed to pacify her as well, for she sank down and dried her eyes, seeming to remember they had company. Peter followed her example numbly.

"Linn, what happened?" Susan said, attempting to keep her voice strong, but when it wavered, Peter grasped her hand to help support her. Out of the side of her eye, Susan saw that some of the Animals had begun sniffing as though something was amiss, but was too distracted to care.

"We were escaping Cair Paravel, just past Mirari Path. The King Edmund…he…began asking about the Queen's plan," Linn began, her tail twitching back and forth nervously. The Animals began sniffing some more. Peter was about to say something, but then couldn't bring himself

"I don't care about that. What happened to my brother?!" Susan said in a guttural sob.

"I…I'm getting to that, your Majesty," the Fox said nervously, dipping her head to the Queen even though Susan hardly cared. "He…he said it would take a miracle for your Majesties to ever reunite once again."

"The only miracle I want right now is my brother back," Susan said miserably, feeling that nothing would fill the void in her heart.

Linn's tail twitched awkwardly at that remark. "I…Well…that was about the level of the miracle he was hoping for."

"What does that mean?" Peter frowned, pulling Susan in closer to his heart. Around them, even more of the Animals seemed alert to something. A passing thought in both of the siblings' minds realized it was a sure sign of an intruder, but neither could be bothered to care now that their brother was gone.

The Fox took a breath so deep that her entire body shook. "The King knew a tragedy such as his death would bring you together and hoped that at his returning you would still be brought together."

Susan's eyes widened as Peter clutched her more tightly. "W-What?"

In the distance, they could hear light footsteps. Suddenly much more interested in who the mysterious intruder may be, Susan quickly got to her feet, Peter being dragged along. "E-Edmund?" Susan said tentatively, afraid to even hope.

"Um, hi," Edmund said slowly, walking around the corner, very much alive with his typical lopsided, sheepish grin on his face.

"Edmund!" Susan and Peter both shouted, rushing towards him.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again!" Susan exclaimed.

"Ed…I can't believe…this is…Ed…" Peter choked up, twisting his fingers into his brother's hair as he cried. Many of the Narnians too wanted to go to their young King, but held back to allow his siblings their moment with him.

"Don't worry, Su. I really hope nothing like this happens again," Edmund muttered into Peter's tunic, smothered but happy to be so. "Especially since there won't be another situation like this, right?"

"It won't. I swear," Peter promised immediately. Edmund would have never hurt Susan this way unless he thought the situation was desperate.

Susan glanced at Peter. There was no way the man who had showed so much anguish could have acted so against them. "It won't."

"You trust me?" Peter said hesitantly.

Susan pursed her lips, then nodded. "And you I? Even after poisoning you?"

"But you didn't. So…I know you can't do something like that," Peter murmured, his attention still on his little brother. He was surprised by a gentle kiss to his cheek. While Susan was more than affectionate with her two little siblings, she was generally more reserved around Peter, especially in public. He reached for her hand to squeeze it gently.

"Then…there's a lot to talk about now that we're all on the same page," Susan said, trying to regain control over her emotions.

"First thing is to restore your good names," Peter said firmly.

"Than this whole façade would be for naught. We will simply modify Edmund's and my plan," Susan argued quickly, the moment quickly lost as they began to squabble as they always did.

But to her surprise, Peter relented. "Well, I suppose that's your call then. It's just that I wish you'd come back to the castle with me though."

Susan softened slightly. "I wish that too. But…"

"I know," Peter agreed. "I…I'll bring Lucy here tomorrow."

"She can't. Everyone will know if she knows. What you will be doing tomorrow is putting the fake me on trial for Edmund's escape," Susan said firmly.

"Everyone leave us," Peter ordered to the various Narnians around them. Hesitantly, the Narnians shuffled off. However, several stubbornly stayed. "All of you," Peter ordered to the Centaurs. Susan nodded curtly to the guards who were still surrounding her and Edmund.

"With this façade, Edmund and I are free to investigate. Their concentration will be on the castle," Susan argued instantly.

"This means losing troops to supposedly searching for Edmund," Peter tried countering. Mostly, he just wanted them home where he could keep an eye on them himself, but that was sure to not go over well with Susan.

"We can arrange for a significant number of the troops to be those involved in the plot," Edmund suggested cautiously.

"We aren't going to budge on this. Too many of our plots are already in motion," Susan said, her mouth set hard.

"Just how many plots are you involved in?" Peter groaned, frustrated.

"Peridan has all the intelligence we had when we last spoke to him and will fill you in. Or send someone to fill you in if there's no way for him to access you without raising suspicions," Susan said succinctly.

"Peridan. What exactly is his story?" Peter said, remembering his annoyance and anger at Peridan.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that either," Edmund said in an almost amused tone.

"What does that mean?" Susan exclaimed, turning to Edmund who simply shrugged, a small glint in his eye.

"What?" Peter said, even more confused.

"Fairly sure he's more than just loyal to Susan," Edmund snickered.

"Edmund!" Susan protested as Peter balked. To keep Peter from asking questions that she wouldn't have the answer to, she quickly changed the topic, "The longer you linger here, the more suspicious this is, for your practice sessions do not often take this long. You must return to the castle presently. I will find some way for Peridan to fill you in. In the meantime, do not trust _anyone._ Some of my ladies and guards as well as Edmund's men and guards are most definitely involved. Anyone we left behind, those are the ones we cannot yet trust, save those Esperanza and Peridan will direct you towards."

"I will speak to them anon then," Peter promised.

To his surprise, Edmund started to him, tightly hugging him. Peter embraced him back, smoothing his hair like he had when Edmund was little. "Love you, Pete. Be safe," he mumbled.

"Love you too, Ed. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you," he said, trying not to cry again. After thinking he had lost his brother, he could never let Edmund go again. But the way Edmund was so comfortable in his arms made it clear that Edmund too had forgiven him completely. Peter could have stayed like that forever if there hadn't been so many things pressing on them.

As they pulled away, Edmund said, "If you tell anyone this happened, I'll deny it."

Peter laughed. "Same, brother."

Then he turned to Susan, whose arms were crossed tightly against her body, clearly not about to demonstrate any sibling love. "Farewell, dear sister."

She looked like she might be struggling, but all she said was, "Remember, don't trust anyone unless we've checked them out for you."

Peter nodded curtly before turning away to find his Centaurs, a bit hurt that she couldn't even give a proper farewell. But halfway down the hall, he heard her almost reluctantly say, "Wait."

He turned back and saw she had uncrossed her arms. "Susan?" he asked hopefully.

She quickly crossed to him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Su," he began. She seemed a bit startled, but smiled softly.

"You too. Keep safe. And keep Lu safe. I'm worried about her," Susan said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes in a motherly fashion.

"I will. I won't fail you again," he promised, embracing her. She stiffened, but eventually embraced him back.

After Peter was out of earshot, Edmund turned to Susan. "So you actually trust him now?"

"No," Susan said bluntly. "I trust that he wasn't behind any of this framing. And I trust that he believes us. But I don't trust that he'll go along with our plans. And you?"

"I agree," Edmund said, much to Susan's surprise. "That's why I arranged for his Unicorn to have a broken leg and for one of Phillip's cousins who is loyal to me to be Peter's steed for awhile. And Mr. Tumnus knows to report anything and everything to Peridan."

"So if Pete says anything during his rides or anything to Lucy, we'll know," Susan realized, rather surprised.

"Or more importantly, Peridan, Esperanza, and the others we have at Cair Paravel will know and hinder him until we can stop him," Edmund agreed.

"If Peter finds out, we might still end up warring with him," Susan mused uncertainly.

"That's why I did it without your knowledge. So the blame would rest squarely on me," Edmund said.

"He does forgive you much more easily. Good work, brother," Susan complimented.

"I learned from the best," he said a tad sarcastically, almost inaudible to her ears. She winced slightly, not sure that was really what she wanted her little brother learning from her.

* * *

"Sire, I have horrid news to bring you. And I loathe to be the messenger, but you must know that your brother has escaped," Lord Morren said, rushing up to Peter with Peridan and one of Peter's advisors Jason flanking him.

Peter stared for half a second before realizing this was supposed to be brand new news to him. "How did this happen?" he demanded, faking anger.

"Peridan was a witness to this," Morren said, pushing Peridan forward.

Peter assumed Peridan must have helped, but wondered how he was going to explain that to Morren. Peridan, trembling like a coward, began, "I…I felt guilty for speaking against one of Aslan's chosen, even if the King is in fact guilty. So I went to apologize. J-Just in case. He instead lashed out in anger, striking me down. I was knocked unconscious, but came too just in time to see an assortment of treacherous Narnians accompanying the King out his window. I could not move in time so I called out for help, but the King disappeared too quickly."

Peter suddenly seemed overly aware of himself, wondering how he would react in such a situation. He settled for glaring and curling his hands into fists. "How do I know your testimony is true?" he challenged.

Peridan seemed confused by Peter's question. But then Morren spoke up, "Sire, Peridan is marked, do you not see it? And he has no love of the traitorous King, that I can solidly assure you of."

Peter nodded curtly, satisfied by the answer. Morren of course took it as Peter was assured that Peridan was being honest, but Peter was rather satisfied that Morren did not suspect Peridan of working with his sister. As for the precise reason why Peridan was so devout to his sister, _that_ Peter would discern later.

"Sire, what will you have me do?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. I'm sure the soldiers are already searching for him far and wide. But they won't find him, will they? He was always too good with the shadows," Peter mused, remembering to act angered again.

"Aye, it would take a clever trap to ensnare him," Jason agreed. Peter stopped, noting that he had not mentioned anything about entrapping Edmund.

"Perhaps interrogating her Majesty may provide some answers," Peridan suggested. "They have always been close."

"The traitorous Queen. Now there's an idea!" Morren said, as though something had only just occurred to him.

"And what idea would that be?" Peter said crossly, not having to fake annoyance now.

"Why, the two are thick as thieves. Literally may I add after all the riches your Centaurs found in their chambers," Morren said. "If he thinks he can save her, I doubt he could possibly stay away."

"I disagree. We cannot allow the Queen to be in any situation where she might escape, particularly since the King has escaped," Jason argued. "Sire, if I may, I recommend higher security on her. Or perhaps, even though I am _loathe_ to say it, a more drastic measure to ensure she does not get away with this. Many Narnians are furious that the treacherous King may get away with his crimes."

"They've already been put on trial," Peter stalled.

"To no conclusion. And now that the King has chosen to escape, their guilt is clear," Jason concluded. "Treason of the highest order. Who would have thought it?"

"Aye, indeed," he said absentmindedly. He then made up his mind and decided to allow them a version of the truth so they would feel as though he trusted them. "I shall speak with my sister. Perhaps I can save her yet if she is willing to divulge the location of my runaway brother."

"And otherwise?" Morren said, a tad too interested in Peter's opinion.

He willed himself to look hard, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. "Then let her stand trial for their crimes. If she will not bend, then I have no choice."

"No choice?" Peridan blurted out.

Peter strode past them harshly as he said, "You know what the law calls for traitors."

* * *

"Your Majesty, your brother the High King to speak with you," a valet announced. Esperanza stared blankly ahead, unsure she could survive another bout with the High King not finding out her identity.

"Tell him I am tired and wish to rest in peace," she instructed.

"He says he will not take no for an answer," the valet pressed.

She sighed. "Then see him in, please."

She realized her mistake when the valet reacted to her saying please. The Queen would have never added the please, save perhaps with her siblings or when asking someone to go against her siblings. Not that she was impolite, but rather it was not in her nature to phrase commands as requests. She quickly covered with the sort of curt statement that would be much more in Susan's nature. "Well, go on with you. If he is to come, then might as well sooner rather than later."

"Yes, of course, your Majesty," the valet said, bowing and exiting hastily.

Esperanza quickly busied herself with pretending to be engrossed in a story to use the book to cover her face.

"My lady sister, I thought you might want to be let out of your chambers for a walk with me for an hour or so," the High King offered. As tempting as the idea of leaving the chambers was, she knew he would be able to discern her identity to easily if they left and were together for so long.

"I'd rather stay here and read," she declined.

"I'm sure I could tempt you away. You know what? There's this pathway I've been meaning to try that I am sure you will love. Your former lady, now Dame Esperanza recommended it," he said.

Esperanza carefully controlled her reaction, but glanced at Peter's face to read him, particularly since she had no recollection of ever suggesting any pathway in the few interactions she had had with the High King. From his raised eyebrows, she knew it was a hint. She neatly placed her book on the nightstand and said, "I suppose a walk may be nice, brother King."

"Excellent," he said, beaming as he offered her his arm. They silently went down to the garden, but Peter seemed to not slow his pace even then, until – much to her surprise – he led her into an old shed.

"It may not look like much, but it _is_ soundproof even from my guards outside. I thought it might be a safe place to speak to you, _Dame Esperanza_ ," he said pointedly.

"So her Majesty did contact you then," she mused as though it did not particularly matter to her, although she had been against letting the High King know anything, still suspecting him.

"She didn't originally plan to?" he questioned hotly.

She started, realizing she had to find a diplomatic way of answering. She finally settled for the truth, which was surprisingly fair. "Well, ah, if you seemed to be determined beyond reason to convict them, then no. She entrusted Peridan with the task of deciding whether to send you to her based on your actions at the trial."

His anger seemed to subside as he nodded in agreement to her words. "Aye, I'm almost surprised then that he tipped me off. But I need to know. Who is it I am supposed to trust here? We didn't have time for that."

She mulled over it for a minute. If this was a trick, she would simply be handing him a list of those who had committed treason against him by being loyal to Edmund and Susan. She settled for naming those who he already knew or could easily escape prison. "Peridan. Myself. If you need allies in Galma, I can enlist my husband, but he knows nothing as of yet. Linn the Fox. Shreen the Centaur. Renny the Rat. Aarne the Ant. Other than that, I feel that my Queen and her younger brother King may be trusting too many."

She felt his heavy hand on his shoulder as he leaned in and whispered, "By trusting too many, do you mean me?"

She tried to hide her shudder as that would have given her away. "Of course not, your Majesty."

"Good. I'll need you to trust that what I am going to do next will work," he said.

She couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. "And what is that, Sire?"

"Execute you."


End file.
